Contacts
by Nostalgic5947
Summary: Hints to ShoKei. Fluffy. I've always wondered, if Hyde's color blind, shouldn't Kei be too? So, I decided to make Kei color blind! And to give my reasoning for Sho's blue contacts. light cussing Oneshot


**Disclaimer:** I don't own MoonChild, any of its characters, Hyde or Gackt!

**

* * *

Sho, Age 13:**

Kei laughed at the pout on Sho's face. The boy had demanded he helped do something, saying he hated be treated like a child (well aware that he was the youngest of four). So he'd told them all, when it was found that they were out of food, he and Kei would go out and buy more. Then Shinji frowned said no, he wasn't going with the monster. Sho pouted more and looked pleadingly at Kei. The blonde sighed.

"Let him come with me, you said so yourself, Shinjikun, he needs to get out more." Kei said calmly, meeting the young man's glare with his cool, grayish brown eyes.

"Yeah, but I meant in the sun! You know, in the day!!" Shinji retorted, indicating to the dark night sky and the crescent moon hanging low in the still early hours. Kei shook his head.

"You said last night, and I quote, _'He should just walk round a bit, night or day. It'll be good f--_"

"Alright! God, just get out, go!" Shinji angrily yelled and then stormed into his room of the small, shabby apartment Kei had found them (after killing the previous owners in a bloodlust episode; of which, thankfully, none of the three kids saw). Kei watched him go with sad eyes. He hated seeing Shinji so upset, and he hated that he was the reason. He had, after all, stuck around on request of the two younger ones to help them out. Plus, he'd taken a strong liking to Sho. Speaking of whom, the boy was now grinning happily and had on a coat, knowing Kei would of had him put it on.

Kei smiled at the young boy, "C'mon Sho, let's go get some food." Sho nodded and rushed out the door. Kei watched him pause in the apartment's driveway to take in the soft haze of fog. Wait, fog? Kei did a double take and then groaned. It really was fog, of all things. He hated the fog; it made it hard to see the road and, worse yet, the traffic lights. Why? Simple; Kei was colorblind. And sadly, it was to red and greens. He only saw the slow down light, yellow. "Sho, maybe Shinji should go instead..."

The boy turned and gave Kei a confused look. "What? Why?"

Kei frowned. _'Should I tell him? Would he even understand?'_ Honestly, he didn't know why he thought that. Sho was young, yes, but he was thirteen! He would understand... mostly. At least Kei hopped. "Sho, I need to tell you something."

Sho looked at him for a moment before his gazed turned slightly worried. "What?"

"Sho... Do you know what it means to be color blind?"

The boy looked at him in confusion. "... _'Color blind'_?" he repeated softly to himself. "... You don't see a certain color?"

Kei looked at the boy in amazement, but he was proud too. "Yes, that's right!"

"Cool... But why'd you ask that?"

Kei hesitated before saying, "Because I'm color blind."

Sho's eyes widened, "No way! Really?" Kei nodded. "That's so cool! Wait, what color don't you see?"

Kei chuckled lightly, but was very glad Sho wasn't freaked out or something. "... Ah, red and green."

"Red and green?" Sho paused and soaked that in before, "Wait... How do you see the traffic lights?"

"I don't." Kei was surprised the boy had caught on so fast; he didn't have to tell him.

"Oh... is that why you want Shinji to do it?"

"Yes."

"But.." Sho pause, trying to figure out how to word his question. "You've drove before, why's this different?"

"The fog. It's harder to see the traffic lights." Kei silently admitted he'd never liked to drive in the fog. He'd always had this feeling that something horrible would happen. And wouldn't you know it; Luka had gotten him in the fog.

"Oh... well, what if..." Sho trailed off, not sure if it was appropriate to ask.

"What, Sho?" Kei leaned forward and cocked his head, studying the boy who was only a head shorter than him. He'd out grow Kei's height (or lack there of) in a matter of years, Kei knew. It would be around three or four perhaps? If he was lucky.

"What if I were your eyes?"

"Huh?"

"Eh, that was stupid." Sho shrugged and started to trudge back inside the apartment. Kei chuckled and grabbed the boy in a bear hug.

"No it wasn't, Sho. Now, what did you mean if you were my eyes?"

Sho sighed and relaxed into the embrace, "I meant... What if you drive and I tell you the color of the traffic light as we go along... Stupid, huh?"

"No, Sho! That's a good idea! That is.. If you're up to it..."

"Of course I am!" Sho yelled out, glaring playfully at the vampire. Kei laughed and let go of Sho. "Okay, get in the car." Sho quickly rushed into the passenger side of their Eastern, white car and closed the door. As Kei walked around to the driver's seat, Sho buckled himself in. _'I wonder if this will really work?'_ Kei wondered, and then he shrugged and got in the car, buckled in, and started it. Pulling out of the driveway, he thought _'Well, we'll find out now.'_

And he did. It turned out it was a blast, letting Sho be his eyes. The boy was excited and didn't miss a single light. He even told the vampire when it was yellow (though Kei could see it, Sho didn't care). It took a total of sixteen minutes to get to the groceries then a half hour to buy and pay, then another sixteen back to the apartment. By then, the fog had cleared, but Kei told Sho to do the same as before just in case. Once they were back, Kei helped Toshi fix his toy car and Sho started to chow down on some Pocky. Shinji was still in his room.

**

* * *

Sho, Age 14:**

Sho had always been interested in the fact that Kei was colorblind once he was told about it. Since then, Sho never got him anything red or green. But, as he thought about it, he noticed something. Kei wore a red jacket. And his favorite shirt (Safe Sex Forever) was red, too. He didn't understand why the vampire would have red in his wardrobe. _'Does he know it's red?'_ he'd started to wonder. And before he knew it, he'd asked, "Kei, why do you wear red if you can't see it?" The vampire laughed, but thankfully didn't ignore the question. Instead, he sat down with Sho on the couch.

"I wear it because it's the same color of blood... or so I've been told. It's easier to clean that way. And if there _is_ a stain, you don't see it." Kei told him. He was smiling as he said it, hoping the thought of blood wouldn't bother the young teen too much. Sho smiled at him.

"Oh. Ok, I was just wondering."

"Is that why you've been so quiet today?" Sho laughed and nodded. "Ah.. Well, if you ever want to ask me something, just ask, okay?"

"Ok."

**

* * *

Sho, Age 15:**

Kei smiled and stretched. He just woke up and it was around 8:00 PM. He sighed. They'd had a 'mission' last night and he'd been able to feed quite a bit. Sho was now happy that the vampire wasn't starving himself and was healthy again. Getting out of his sofa-chair, Kei walked out to the kitchen do grab a bottle of water. But when he got there, he found Sho sitting at the table with a magazine. "What's that?"

Sho looked up and smiled. "Nothing, just looking at something..." Sho glanced at the page then back at the vampire. He watched as Kei got some water and made his way to the table as he gulped nearly half of the bottle on the way. "Woah! Don't choke!" Kei pulled the bottle away from his lips and laughed.

"And you say _I_ worry too much!" Sho blushed.

"Shut up!"

"Language!"

"Sorry, Mom."

"Sho!"

"I kid, kid." Sho held up his hands in a 'surrender' thing, still laughing. Kei rolled his eyes and sat down.

"So.. What are you looking at?"

Sho shrugged, "Not much." He looked at Kei thoughtfully before asking, "Kei, do you know what contacts are?"

Kei looked at him quizzically. "Contacts? Yeah, they're like a replacement for glasses." He frowned and gave Sho a pointed stare. "You don't need glasses, do you?"

"No!" Sho stuck his tongue out at the vampire. "But... I want contacts." Kei frowned and looked at the magazine, not doubt in his mind that the thought had been spawned from it.

"Why?" he asked.

"They're cool." Sho stated simply. Kei sighed; he had a feeling that was it.

"They're expensive." he reminded the boy. Sadly, it didn't seem to deter him.

"But we have money, Kei."

"True.." Kei paused to take a gulp of his water. "However, that money isn't meant to be spent on just anything."

"But it isn't going to be!"

"Sho, you don't need them, so it will be."

"But it's perfectly fine to just use them to change the color of your eyes!"

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Because!"

"Because what?"

"Because I do!"

"Sho..."

"Come _on_, Kei!"

Kei looked at the fifteen year old. _'He's still such a child...'_ He shook his head. "Sho, its not wise to spend money on that."

"But it's _my_ money!" Sho protested. He _had_ to get Kei to agree! He needs him to, so he could put his plan into action! "I'm not asking you to pay, I will!"

"But, Sho, that money still belongs to all of us too. You're still too young to be--"

"I'm not young!"

"Yes you are!" _'You're too naive, Sho.'_

"Goddamnit, Kei!"

"Language, Sho!"

"I don't _care_!"

There was a pause as they stared at each other. They were glad Toshi and Shinji weren't here and out for some milk. "Sho..."

"... Arg... Never mind. Night, Kei." The vampire watched the teen walk to his room. _'He never goes to bed this early...'_ He frowned. _'Contacts? Why contacts?'_ He stood, finished his bottle of water and picked up the magazine Sho had been reading. There was an ad for some Aqua-lenses thing. Raising a brow, Kei glanced at the colors, most of which he couldn't see. Then he stopped and his breath hitched. The last contact lenses were blue. This beautiful, crisp, clean, fresh blue. It reminded him of the sky (or what he remembered of it).

He fell in love with that color.

Sighing, he put back down the magazine and walked back to his sofa-couch. He was tired from the argument. _'I still can't believe we argued about that...'_

Sho waited for the vampire to go to sleep once again before quietly walking to the kitchen. He smiled at the magazine, eye instantly drawn to the same perfect blue.

**

* * *

Sho, Age 16:**

"Happy Sweet Sixteen, Sho!" Kei announced happily. Sho stared at him like he was crazy.

"Um.. Kei, we're at a store for glasses," he said, not understanding. He remembered hearing that normally sixteen year olds get a car for this birthday... So why were they _here_?

"I know, silly. We're _supposed_ to be here." Kei told him and pushed him into one of the chairs in front of the oak wood desk.

"But _why_?" Sho asked, watching the red haired woman sit in the seat behind the desk.

"Simple. Contacts." Sho gasped and his eyes widened.

"You're.. You're getting them?"

"Yes, for you." Kei smiled at him.

"Are these prescription or..?" the woman behind the desk started.

"No, just for color." Kei told the woman, and smiled. He idly wondered if her hair was meant to be that off gray color...

"Alright, here's a Color-plate. It shows all the colors your contacts can come in. Just pick."

Sho took the large board and glanced at the colors. It wasn't long before he found the right blue. He pointed to it. "This one." The woman nodded and put it into the file she'd made earlier.

"It'll take at least a day to make and you can come and get it here later." Sho and Kei nodded then left.

"Sho?"

"Yeah?"

"Why that blue?"

"Because you like it."

Kei smiled and hugged the now taller teen. "Thanks."

"No, thank you, Kei. This is the best birthday gift ever."

"You welcome, Sho."

**

* * *

That was _random..._ Gah, must stop that... oh well, hope you liked it!**

**Review please!**


End file.
